


Tonight, I'll Sing To You

by louistomlincry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, i suck, michael and calum are mentioned like once iM sPrry, so fluffly wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlincry/pseuds/louistomlincry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Luke and Ashton’s 2 year anniversary and they are such cheesy bastards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, I'll Sing To You

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy where did this come from 
> 
> to lashtonau on tumblr because her lashton stuff tag gets to me and i'm a hardcore muke girl so wow this came out of no where
> 
> I also apologize for the over use of adverbs there’s too many words in here that end in ly I suck

When Ashton woke up he didn’t feel particularly different, but he soon remembered it was his and Luke’s 2 year anniversary and he felt a goofy smile break out on his face immediately as he looked fondly at the boy laying on his chest.

“Stop staring, you weirdo,” Luke grumbled, “Why are you smiling so early anyways?” He asked moving slightly so he could look at Ashton’s face.

“ _Because _Luke,” Ashton said, a bit exasperated, “it’s been two years!” Ashton threw his arms out in excitement and his smile got even wider, jostling Luke a bit. Luke pressed his face into Ashton’s neck and laughed lightly.__

“Yeah, I guess it has been,” Luke mumbled, still smiling a small smile and snuggling deeper into Ashton’s side because he really wanted to sleep some more. Ashton, however, had other ideas. He tried to get up to make breakfast but Luke wasn’t having it, tightening his hold around Ashton’s waist.

“Nooo. Stay. Sleep,” Luke whined and Ashton huffed out a laugh.

“No, Lukey, c’mon. Breakfast time.” Luke whined as Ashton tried to get out of his grip once more but Luke just tightened his grip even more. “Luuuuuke. Luke I need to make you breakfast.” Ashton tried pleading with him again. Luke just huffed and turned over in bed, desperately wanting just a couple more minutes of sleep. Ashton sighed and got up. 

As he got all the stuff ready to make pancakes, he started to wonder what Luke had gotten him. He couldn’t have gone out to buy it because they spend almost all their time together. Ashton had barely twenty minutes to buy Luke’s gift and that’s only because Michael gave Luke wrong directions to the small shopping plaza they’d gone to a week ago.

Luke had said he wasn’t too keen on surprises so he didn’t want a gift, but Ashton loved Luke, and he wanted him to know that. And if a dumb present from his dumb boyfriend showed him that, then yeah, Ashton was gonna get him a present.

When the pancakes were done (and a good amount of them burnt and in the trash) he took them up to Luke to try and coax him awake in the nicest way possible. He gently set down the pancakes and tea on the nightstand and shook Luke gently. Luke started grumbling and swatting at Ashton’s face, not ready to get up.

“C’mon, Luke. I slaved over the stove and almost burnt myself for these pancakes and I really want you to eat them,” Ashton said and Luke cracked an eye open. “Please?” Ashton asked and batted his eyelashes and pouted his lip in his best puppy dog face. Luke groaned because _honestly _, it’s been two years, he should be over this, but he can’t say no to Ashton’s puppy dog face – ever – so he slowly sits up and Ashton looks absolutely delighted as he climbs into bed next to Luke because he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get to enjoy these pancakes too.__

~*~*~*~

They had a couple interviews and an acoustic show or two so they couldn’t be together and all loved up for the _whole _day but later that night they had planned on going to a really secluded restaurant and having a nice dinner (even though it totally wasn’t their thing but Ashton insisted anyways) and coming home to give each other their gifts and maybe make out a little (a lot).__

It seemed like a good plan until they got dragged to another radio interview last minute and Luke and Ashton couldn’t make their reservations. Ashton was upset obviously but Luke offered to order pizza and they could just cuddle on the couch and watch Finding Nemo instead (it was really more their style anyways) and of course Ashton agreed because who would turn down pizza and Luke Hemmings? Not Ashton that’s for sure. So that’s what they did.

~*~*~*~

As the ending credits of Finding Nemo played on the TV, Ashton jumped up and declared it was time for gifts and dashed upstairs, leaving Luke stunned and scrambling to get Ashton’s present that he’d worked so hard on. Ashton came rushing back into the living room holding something behind his back, smiling like an idiot.

“Okay, you go first. No no wait I go first because your present is probably a lot better than mine and I don’t-” Ashton got cut off by Luke’s lips on his. It was incredibly cliché but Ashton didn’t mind kissing Luke one bit and was glad Luke cut him off before he could embarrass himself. They pulled apart softly and Luke rested his forehead on Ashton’s while his hand was cupping his cheek.

“Okay, I’ll go first then,” Luke whispered and backed away slowly. Ashton was still a bit stunned by the sudden kiss but snapped out of it as soon as he saw what Luke was holding in front of him.

“Aw, Luke!!” Ashton squealed, “You made me a mix tape!” Ashton was smiling big as he grabbed it and read the front.

_Happy 2nd Anniversary, weirdo! Xx ___

“Yeah, something like that,” Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Alright, alright. Enough about my present,” Luke laughed kind of awkwardly, “What did you get me?”

“Don’t laugh alright?” Ashton asked, somewhat shyly.

“Ashton, I could never laugh at you. I promise no matter what you got me I’ll love it because it came from you and I love you. I even told you not to get me anything, you dick!” Luke said.

“You’re insulting me because I bought you a present? Wow, maybe I shouldn’t even give it to you if you’re not gonna be grateful,” Ashton said, holding his nose high.

“Aw, no. Ash don’t be like that. Please?” Luke whined.

“Fine. But only because you’re cute,” Ashton said, “and I love you.”

Ashton timidly brought out a wrapped box. Luke reached for it warily because Ashton looked really scared, like Luke might actually laugh at him. Luke carefully tore off the wrapping paper and slowly opened the box and inside was a pair of – boxers? Yep. They were navy blue boxers with yellow smiley faces on them.

“Ash?” Luke asked skeptically. Was Ashton being serious? He couldn’t be serious. Luke slowly tore his eyes away from the boxers and up to Ashton’s face. Ashton’s face was really red, like he’d been holding his breath, trying not to laugh. As soon as Ashton saw the look on Luke’s face, the dam broke. He couldn’t stop the loud laughs and gasps leaving his mouth.

“O-oh my g-osh! L-luke, your fa-face!” Ashton said between laughs. Luke slapped his arm and started laughing with him.

“You dick! I thought you were serious! You looked so nervous!” Soon enough both boys were on the floor laughing with tears running down their faces. Once they’d calmed down and stood back up, Ashton pulled out a small box.

“Here’s your real present. Sorry about the boxers,” he said, trying to contain his giggles. Luke took this one and looked at Ashton skeptically, even though he knew he wouldn’t trick him _twice _. He opened the box and gasped, almost dropping it.__

“Ash,” he whispered, the hand over his mouth shaking slightly. He looked up at Ashton with tears in his eyes (real ones, not ones from laughing too hard) and immediately threw his arms around his boyfriend. “Thank you thank you thank you it’s so pretty thank you,” he couldn’t stop muttering thank you’s into his neck and Ashton stroked his back softly, shushing him. Luke calmed down enough to take the necklace out of the box and hold it in his palm. It was a simple chain with a small gold heart attached to it.

“Open it,” Ashton whispered and Luke was confused because he had opened his present? Ashton must’ve seen the confusion on his face because he laughed and said, “The locket, you dummy.” Luke carefully turned the heart in his hand and opened the locket and almost dropped it again. Inside was the selfie that Luke and Ashton had taken when they both had bandanas on their heads and on the other side there was an engraving that said _my partner in crime xx ___

“Ashton I can’t believe you thought this was worse than my present,” Luke said softly as tears ran down his face. Ashton took a step closer to him and brought his hands up to wipe away his tears and Luke couldn’t help himself so he surged forward and kissed him. They kissed softly for a bit until Ashton pulled away.

“Do you want me to put it on for you?” he asked.

“Yes please,” Luke said timidly. Ashton grabbed the locket out of Luke’s grasp and walked behind him. He clasped it and let it fall onto Luke’s chest, right next to his heart. Luke brought his hand up to touch it softly as he turned around to look at Ashton (which was totally cliché, okay, he gets it. He’s a cheesy bastard). But of course he always had to ruin a moment.

“Listen to it,” he blurted out.

“What?” Ashton asked, confused.

“The CD. Listen to it,” Luke explained, which, okay, he should’ve explained it further because _of course _Ashton would listen to it, but Luke’s brain wasn’t really working right and Ashton was so close to his face and he was so pretty and Luke wasn’t really thinking straight okay!__

“Yeah of cou-” Ashton got cut off once again by Luke’s lips but this time it was because Luke was impatient and _not _because he wanted Ashton to shut up.__

~*~*~*~

It was a week later when Ashton found the CD again. It had been a whirlwind of interviews and shows and parties and Ashton hadn’t really found any time to listen to it and now that he sees it in front of him he can hear Luke’s voice _“Listen to it. The CD. Listen to it.” _So that’s what he did.__

He thought it was a mixed tape – he really did – and he honestly was not expecting this at all. It was Luke. Luke’s voice. Singing. To him. It was Luke singing songs he’d never heard before but loved so so so much. There were a lot of slow songs and a few faster, more up beat ones. Ashton loved every single one.

And then everything clicked. All the nights Luke would stay up late in his bunk, wouldn't come cuddle Ash because he had _stuff to do _. Ashton suddenly knew why now. He'd been _writing songs _for _Ashton _.______

The he started to feel a little bad because every time he saw Luke this past week, he would send Ashton a knowing smile, but Ashton never got it.

He gets it now.

He wanted to run to Luke and squish him in the biggest hug and maybe make out with him a little (a lot). But Luke was out with Michael getting lunch. That’s actually why Ashton had some free time now and could listen to the songs but he really wanted Luke here with him now.

He got to the last song, but it wasn’t an actual song. It was just Luke. Talking.

“Hey Ash. Happy Anniversary! Hahah. So, um. I guess this is just a burnt CD of a bunch of songs I’ve written about or for you over these last two years. Um, about three weeks ago, I think it was, I didn’t know what to get you for our anniversary but I knew it had to be special. And I know we’re both super cheesy and cliché so I wanted to make you a mix tape of a bunch of songs that remind me of you, but Michael said that was stupid and not original and Cal agreed so I was kinda stumped for a while. Um, and then I found an old notebook of mine from when I was 16, I think? Yeah, um, 16. And I found an old song, like really old song, that I’d written when I first met you. And that’s the first song on here. I edited it and made it a bit better I think, but I didn’t tamper with it too much. Knew you’d hate me if I did that. Ha. Anyways, I think – hope – hope you’ll like these songs. The last song I actually wrote last week. Um, tell me what you think? I love you, Ashton. A lot.”

By this time Ashton had tears running down his face as the last song played. He didn’t hear the door open and didn’t know anyone was actually in here with him until he saw movement and saw Luke standing there. His face immediately softened and he rushed to Ashton’s side, quickly wiping away his tears.

“Why are you crying, babe?” Luke asked. Ashton just continued to sob. He just couldn’t handle Luke’s concerned face and the song at the same time so he just buried his face into Luke’s chest and kept crying whispering ‘I love you’s and ‘thank you’s. Luke was a bit confused until he looked at Ashton’s computer and it all clicked.

Luke felt the need to just sit there and hold Ashton, calm him down. He rubbed small circles into his back while he tried to steady his breathing. When Ashton calmed down considerably, he lifted his head off Luke’s chest and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“Shit sorry,” Ashton apologized, “I got your shirt soaked.” Luke looked down at the wet patch where Ashton had previously been and laughed.

“It’s fine. It’ll wash out,” He said and smiled softly at Ashton. “Is this the first time you listened to it?” he asked. Ashton’s face turned from one of embarrassment to guilt.

“Yeah…. Sorry. It’s just been so busy and I thought I’d have time at night, but I’ve been so exhausted and have fallen asleep so fast. I meant to do it earlier Luke I promise. I’m sorry I’m such a bad boyfriend I’m sorry,” Ashton tried to explain in a rush.

“Woah woah woah, slow down there, Ash,” Luke said, bringing his hands up to cup Ashton’s face and lift it slowly so he was looking into his eyes. “It’s fine really. I’m glad you didn’t listen to it before you went to sleep because then you would’ve missed like all of it,” he said, chuckling. “Did you like it?” he asked, a little bit shy. Ashton scoffed.

“Like it? _Like it? _Did I like it??? Luke I loved it. You’re so talented and amazing and awesome and pretty and great and I really don’t deserve you. I love you so so much thank you heaps for making this for me. It must’ve taken ages to record all of this! How did you even find time?” Ashton said, exasperated.__

“Uhm,” Luke muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, “I may or may not have broke into the studio after hours?”

“Oh my gosh. Really? Really, Luke? That is so cute! You’re the cutest,” Ashton said going in to pinch Luke’s cheeks.

“M’not cute. I’m punk rock,” Luke muttered swatting Ashton’s hands away from his face. 

“Right, right. Of course,” Ashton conceded going in for a kiss. He smiled a bit because honestly, how did he ever get someone so perfect?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!! kittysforharry or don't i mean that's cool too
> 
> tell me your opinions in the comments?? this is honestly the longest thing i've written and i'm really self conscious about it
> 
> thanks for reading i guess !!!! you're cool


End file.
